Paw Patrol minecraft mystery
Summary The gamer has to team up with rubble to try and find ryder katie and ace. Alex will be part of the quest and will give you clues to this caper and tell you about the sospisous acting people around the Creppy locations around the estate so catch the masked man before he rules the world chapter 1 (we start with a person wich is you a boy or a girl to come) player:(yawn)Boy that was a good night sleep. (hears knocking) Player:company? This early? (continues knocking) Player:I'm cominig I'm coming! (opens it to revile dr Elias Jacobo) Dr. Elias:Hello my name is dr. Elias jacobo and I need your help my uncle passed away a few months ago and his estate I just inherited is pronounced haunted and four kids and their dog I hierd hve not been seen since last night can you help me solve this mystery? player:Sure I can sir. dr.Elias:Great i left the address in the mailbox in case you weren't home. Player:thanks. I'm ganna go get some gear. (Takes detective equipment) Player:All righty I'm all gheard up. (takes the address out of the mailbox) (travels to the mansion) (makes it and night time) Player:boy this place is spooky. (Hears teeth chattering) player:What's that? (turns to see the mystery patroller) Player:the mystery patroller. (goes inside) Player:Um hi. Alex:dont hurt us stranger! Rubble:yeah we're rubble and alex! Player:don't worry I can help what happen? Alex:well ryder katie and Ace went to go investigate the masked man and to stop him from making our past foes come back. Rubble:you got to help us! Player:don't worry I'm here. Alex:while I was looking for food outside I found this. (gives him a black pice of cloth) player:this could be a clue. alex:yeah why dont you go look for some clues will stay here and guard the mystery patroller. player:ok. (leaves to find clues) player:Scueme sir can I talk to you? Stingy:Names stingy Jhosnson. Player:so sir have you seen anything weird going on around here? Stingy:nope so leave me alone! (leaves angrily) player:Nice to meet you too. (leave to find more clues) chapter 2 Player:Ok we met stingy Jhosnson so we need more clues. Alex:we need to head over to that bridge and house! Player:All right lets do this. (they make it to a house) Player:Is that Katie? alex:Yeah. Player:She's cute. Alex:We got friends like Carlos daring danny x. Player:I heard of them Carlos has tracker and both are explorers right? Ribble:yeah. Player:Daring danny x is the crazy kid who try's to get himself killed all the time. Rubble:Yeah and chase is the police pup skye is our pilot zumas our water pup Rocky is the recycleor and marshalll's the fire fighter. player:who are those green guys? Alex:You mean the green ghouls? They tryed to scam ryder and more hairs out of a fourtune. Player:C'mon! GET'EM! (they charge in while the green ghost boss song from Scooby doo night of 100 frights plays in the background) Rubble:Rubble to the rescue! Player:Take this fiends! Alex:We gotem come on we're coming katie! (Player goes up finds a clue and a pick ax) Player:I found a clue a magic spell book and I also found this pick ax. (they free katie) Player:Hi nice to meet you. Katie:Thanks for your help.(Gives them a cloth pice it's black)This could be a clue. Alex:Where's ryder and ace? Katie:Ace is somewhere and ryder as well I'm going down to the mystery patrolloR. Rubble:Good you do that cmon lets go save ace and ryder! (They run out of the house end of level) chapter 3 (We see them running and find the pra Spector and Indian of evil) Alex:The Indian of evil! Rubble:And the pra specter! (they fight and win and run to the other house) Player:This way. (they brake into the house and defeat the phantom and the lonney space skull) Ace:Hi there I'm ace sorenson. Player:Dr elias sent me to save you. Ace:We don't know a dr elias. We know an elias vincent. Player:A suspect! Ace:Well whoever he is I'm glad he send you now go save Ryder he's in the cemetery. Player:Ok katie is waiting down by the mystery patrollor. Ace:Ok. chapter 4 Alex:ok where to now? Player:Ok to ryder! (rubble whimpers as he sees the ghostly racer and the headless ghost diver) Player:Get them now! (they kick butt and head for cemetery the player thinks ryder's in the tomb then sees the headless horseman and the black knight ghost they do it with black knight boss music plays then afuter that they hear something) Ryder:(OS)hello? Player:what was that? Rubble:A (gulps) zombie? Player:No rubble I dout its a zombie. (they go in only to find ryder who tells them about it being in a cave so they tell him to go to the girls and he tells them this guys not ganna be a push over they go to it) Alex:What do we do? Player:we go kick this guys butt. Rubble:Just what I was thinking! Player:one thing as garfield would say I hate Mondays. (they laughts we end the level) chapter 5 the ending Player:This time we get him this is the main course. Rubble:Main course?! Alex:He's not talking about food rubble. Player:Yeah I mean we beat this guy. (they charge in as the mastermind boss battle plays in background) Masked man:You have ruined my plans for the last time mystery patrol! Prepare to die! (they see more monsters like the pteradactyl the pup pup boogie monster the cat cretcure the bat phantom of bulueberry hights the Scooby Snack batter monster the ghost pirate the karate ghost the phantom praspectors the monster of mystic manor the cod crectcure the myan monkey God the ghost Knights slender man the rock n roll vampire the villanus virus the midnight ghouls the tiki warrior and so on) Player:Rubble quick shut down that monster maker! Masked man:Stay away from my machines! (rubble bes brave and does it and voila the man goes noooooooo!) Player:WE DID IT! (they take him to the Gang) chapter 6 the unmasking (ryder tells them good work guys) Player:and the masked man is! (pulls it off reviling) Gang:who is that?! Officer:yes who is that? elias:This is my brother Ronald Jacobo he wanted to do evil deeds for our dear departed uncle. Masked man:I wanted revenge and if it weret for you meddling kids and your dog and this kid I'd have gotten away with it too! Player:Can you guys give me a ride home? Katie:Of course. Ryder:you're welcome to adventure bay anytime. Player:thanks. Rubble:Rubble double dooooo! (end credit roll in)Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Mystery Story Category:Adam Strickland Category:Video game adaptations